Botox has been widely known and used in the art for about twenty years. Although effective for some people, botox has both some dangers and inadequacies for treating and/or ameliorating the aging and effects of aging of human skins. Presently, alternative biomimetic type proteins and peptides have been identified with varying degrees of success in assisting the anti-aging and/or anti-wrinkle. However, a combined product that may be used in lower doses or to treat a problem through multiple similar but physiologically different pathways at one time is still lacking. Thus, it would be ideal to provide new formulation that can achieve a significant decrease in skin aging and wrinkles.
The present disclosure solves the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a combination therapeutic cosmetic that incorporates a plurality of biomimetic peptides with known skin treatment effects into a single optimized formulation capable of treating skin aging and wrinkle problem more efficiently and/or through a combination of physiological pathways and responses.